


Simplicity

by thevalesofanduin



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Basically just Geralt's thoughts on his new found family, Family Feels, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: Geralt's life used to be simple.
Kudos: 9





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 3 other works I should be working on, but this idea struck me during work and I had to get it out of my system...

Geralt's life used to be simple.

A familiar cycle of finding contracts, hunting monsters and collecting coin that might differ in ways, sure, but in its core it was always the same.

The Path is, after all, the Path.

A given, a constant, an unchangeable road he shall walk until the end of his life. It is as unchangeable as the disdain folk hold for Witchers, the thrill of the hunt and a loneliness that he hadn't had a name for back then.

And then one brave—or stupid—bard had asked him for his opinion on his performance and Geralt, unaware that the question asked of him in a dark corner of a Posada tavern would be the catalyst for changing his entire life, had answered.

Now, it is not just him and Roach and the Path like it’s always been, his only reprieve winters in Kaer Morhen with his family.

Now there is drama, laughter, complicated feelings which he knows how to name but is afraid to and people he doesn’t know how to deal with most of the time.

For they are anything but simple.

Passionate Yennefer, whose desires and ambitions burn with the strength of a thousand suns that can burn and burn and burn but Geralt finds that while sometimes it is too much, there is nothing as enjoyable as basking in warm sunshine.

Fearless Jaskier, whose easy affection and kind heart are like gravity itself, pulling—always pulling—and some days Geralt wants for nothing more than to get out of his orbit but in the end, nothing grounds him more than gravity does.

Brave Ciri, whose fierceness and anger rage like a destructive thunderstorm that Geralt wants to find shelter from, but he knows so very well that after every storm come calmer weather and blue skies that feel like a reward as much as a blessing.

Some days, some nights, he finds himself wishing for the days of his past, overwhelmed by it all and the need for simplicity almost rushes through his veins and clouds his mind.

But, Destiny or not, they each hold a piece of his heart, be it in different ways. They are as mishmash of a family to him as the Wolves are and just like he would for his brothers, he would die for them if it could prevent them harm.

In the end, he supposes, there is simplicity in that too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr](https://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
